MST3K:Community Portal
MST3K:Community Portal/Archive Page renaming As I sat and watched Rifftrax Live: Santa Claus Conquers the Martians and realized that we now have three versions of that film that have been riffed and have been made available on home video, I came to the conclusion that the long-put-off renaming project must begin. I will start slowly, with the KTMAs (since they are already disambiguated from their cable counterparts). The usage will be as thus: *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians - currently the MST3K episode page, this will become the disambiguation page *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (film)'' - the film itself *''MST3K 321 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' - the MST3K episode *''CT 05 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' - The Cinematic Titanic DVD *''RTL - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians'' - The Rifftrax Live (since they do not use numbers) For another title it would be: *"Manos" The Hands of Fate - disambiguation *''"Manos" The Hands of Fate (film)'' *''MST3K 424 - "Manos" The Hands of Fate, currently at ''Manos: The Hands of Fate (title needs correcting, as well) *''RT - "Manos" The Hands of Fate'' *''RTL - "Manos" The Hands of Fate'' One more example: *Gamera - disambiguation *Gamera (character) *''Gamera (film)'' *''MST3K K05 - Gamera'' - currently at Gamera (KTMA) *''MST3K 302 - Gamera'' - currently at Gamera (episode) Full list of projects and their codes: *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' - MST3K *''Cinematic Titanic'' - CT *''Cinematic Titanic Live'' - CTL (May not be necessary, as they never released the same movie in both formats) *''The Film Crew'' - FC *''RiffTrax'' - RT *''Rifftrax Live'' - RTL *Mike Nelson's Legend Films Commentaries - LFC (or MNC, not sure which is better) *All other occasions - MISC It's going to be a painstaking process, but it will be worth it in the long run, I think. The process will be to move the episode page to its corresponding new page, then fix all redirects, then create the film's page, moving all film-specific information there. Any additional pages can be made at any time. Thoughts? Comments? Darth Prefect (talk) 15:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Do we want to start a page for the new season of MST3k or should we just list that on the main seasons list page like all the others? I don't think we really need to include all the Legends Films commentaries as different pages since they're the same company that later produced all the various RiffTrax material; we could just note on the various RiffTrax pages that they were solo commentaries produced by Mike prior to being riffed by the trio. I would also just have the pages be redirected to the same sample if they're both RiffTrax and maybe once again list in the notes that it was riffed live (unless it was previously a MST3k episode in which case have it be separate once again.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:56, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Now is the time to proceed With the new season soon to be upon us, I will shortly begin moving pages one by one, starting with the pilot and the KTMA season, then moving forward. If anyone else wants to help with the moves, pick a season and start working. Just mention it here so we aren't all working on the same season. Darth Prefect (talk) 04:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :I'll start with Season 1, okay? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:28, March 22, 2017 (UTC) ::I moved 101-417. More to come. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:07, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::Finished Season 4. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:08, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::DrJohnnyDiablo - You don't seem to be updating all the links to the newly re-named pages. I was under the impression that that was a big part of Darth Prefect's plan for this project, which is why it was fairly slow-going. ::::Dmitrioi (talk) 17:51, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yes, it is. I should have been clearer here. We'll get it all fixed. I'm planning to devote a lot of time on the weekend to it. I would like them all renamed (and redirects fixed) by the time the new season launches. Darth Prefect (talk) 20:37, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Should we also be adding the DEFAULTSORT code to episodes so that they'll appear alphabetically by the movie title rather than by number/media used? I did it for a couple of the Rifftrax episodes. ::::::Dmitrioi (talk) 00:02, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Good question. Which is the more likely way people would look for them. I'm guessing yes. Several will already have them because of "The" being at the beginning. We should always check any page we touch to make sure the DEFAULTSORT is set correctly. :::::::Sorry about the redirects. I'll work on them. All the MST3K episodes have been moved. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, thanks. Darth Prefect (talk) 00:55, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Potential Naming Conventions Regarding the first example above- Are there any films in the Wiki currently that have their own page that is separate from their inclusion in the various riffing projects? That is, is it necessary to include a page for Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (film) when it seems like only having a disambiguation page would be just as effective? I would propose that it look more like: *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (disambiguation) *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians - MST3K 321 ''- the MST3K episode (or just Santa Claus Conquers the Martians with a Template/link that leads to the disambiguation page) *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' - CT 05'' - The Cinematic Titanic DVD *''Santa Claus Conquers the Martians' - RTL '' - The Rifftrax Live (since they do not use numbers) Also, would it be necessary to rename films that haven't yet been used by multiple projects? It seems like we could leave them as-is until it becomes necessary to alter them. Thoughts? Dmitrioi (talk) 01:16, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :The reason for a film-specific page is that there's film specific information in each episode page. There's no need to have that information appear in every instance of SCCtM, so it gets its own page. Not *every* film would need its own page, necessarily, although having a separate page could cut down on how long these pages often get. Films that have only been riffed once would be lower priority, of course. :I have never liked the idea of using the title of the movie as the name of the article, because it *isn't* the movie. It's an episode of a show. The naming convention is an adaptation of those used by other wikis, where, for instance, a comic would be indicated by the name of the comic, it's number and then the title of the issue. (For instance: Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy.) :Your method is essentially the same as what I'm using, except it puts the indicator afterwards. That's not that different from what the wiki has done in the past, only disambiguating those that need it. I feel it's important to put the series code first for the sake of clarity and to use it for all episodes for the sake of consistency. Darth Prefect (talk) 01:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::So, now that we know that one of the movies in the new season is "Reptilicus", that brings up the question of how new episode pages should be named/formatted. Assuming that Reptilicus is episode 1101, should whoever creates a page for it start it as ::MST3K 1101 - Reptilicus ::rather than having to go back and re-name it later? ::Also, should there be a character page for characters who have the same name as the movie (i.e. Diabolik) but aren't MST3K characters? :::Yes, it would be MST3K 1101 - XXXXXXX. But I'll ask that everyone hold off and I'll create placeholder pages for all of them once the full titles are available. It will also be an opportunity to work on standardized section headings and indicate the kind of info that should be on an episode page vs. the movie page. That's something I will work on prior to the title reveal. :::And, yes, if a specific character is important enough, they get their own page, such as Gamera (character) and Santa Claus (character). Darth Prefect (talk) 18:28, March 22, 2017 (UTC)